


Lady in Red

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [42]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Pipsy, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy fluffness, Flustered!Piper, Pipsy, Prom, Some background FitzSimmons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: "Pipsy + Prom, or maybe First Date? Thanks! They’re such a cute ship"





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta. Banner by me.

Piper stood behind the kitchen counter in the Playground’s common area, sipping absentmindedly from her water bottle, while her eyes were fixed on where Johnson, Davis, and FitzSimmons were sitting at the large table, chatting while enjoying their lunches.

“High school sweethearts? Really?” Simmons asked, her eyes wide in wonder, a smile brightening her face.

Davis nodded in confirmation, waiting with his reply until he’d swallowed the bite of his sandwich. “Yep. Even crowned prom king and queen.”

He grinned proudly and Piper couldn’t help but imagine the tall agent and his rather short wife slow-dancing to a cheesy ‘80s song, their heads decorated with sparkly crowns.

“Awww,” Simmons exclaimed, adoringly. “What a sweet story. I didn’t even have a prom, or, well, formal as we call them. What with graduating when I was 11.” She chuckled, scrunching her nose.

“Yeah, me neither,” Fitz added matter-of-factly. “Though I don’t think I missed much.”

Simmons raised her index finger in Fitz’s direction. “We did have that prom-themed party at the Boiler Room during our second year at the Academy though, remember?”

Fitz grimaced. “I try not to.”

Simmons rolled her eyes teasingly. “Oh, Fitz, it was a lovely evening.”

Fitz stared at her wide-eyed, shaking his head. “Not how I remember it. You got so bloody shitfaced, you—”

Simmons’ head shot from her husband to Johnson, her lips pulled into a forced smile. “What about you, Daisy? How was your prom?”

Piper suppressed a snort, hoping the group wouldn’t notice her amusement over the scientist’s sudden panic… or notice the fact that she was eavesdropping.

Johnson coughed, some of the water she’d just drunk seemingly going down the wrong pipe due to Simmons’ unexpected question.

“Umm, yeah. Didn’t have one,” she remarked dryly and sarcastically, wrinkling her forehead. “Kinda busy being shoved from foster home to foster home, dropping out of high school, running away… that kinda thing.”

“Oh,” Simmons mumbled, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

Johnson scoffed. “I think I’ll live.”

Piper didn’t hear how the conversation continued, her eyes glazing over as she pondered what Johnson had just admitted.

She was so deeply in thought that she flinched when her ears suddenly picked up Davis’ voice and she realized she hadn’t even noticed him get up and walk over to the kitchen area.

“What?” she asked, completely befuddled, staring at her fellow agent with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

A teasing smile played on Davis’ lips. “I said you could just come over instead of pining from a distance.”

“What?” Piper repeated. “Pining? What?”

“You’re not subtle, Piper,” Davis continued, raising his eyebrows. He looked over his shoulder back to the table, where Johnson was still sitting, while FitzSimmons appeared to have left. “If you want my advice, you should ask her out already.”

Piper glanced past Davis, before staring back at her friend, her heart racing nervously in her chest. “Ask what? Ask who? What? Why? What?”

Davis chuckled quietly, placing his hand on Piper’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Piper, seriously, I think she’d say yes.”

Piper swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight. “Yes. No. What? Why?” She held Davis’ silent stare for a moment, before dropping her gaze in embarrassment, muttering a quiet, “Shut up.”

An amused puff of air escaped Davis’ nostrils. He pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding slightly. “Right. Yes. Okay. I’ll do that.”

He turned halfway, before calling loudly. “Hey, Johnson.”

“What are you doing?” Piper hissed through gritted teeth, but the other agent ignored her.

Johnson’s head shot up. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a hypothetical question?” Davis said, his tone formal and serious.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Piper whispered, but once again her friend paid her no heed.

“Sure,” Johnson replied.

Davis pursed his lips. “Strictly hypothetically speaking. Let’s say someone like, for example, Piper asked you out on a date. Would you say yes? Hypothetically speaking.”

Piper stood frozen to the spot, her eyes wide and panicked. She wanted to disappear into the ground and yet she was unable to do anything but stare at Johnson, dreading her reply.

One corner of Johnson’s mouth pulled up into a sly grin that caused Piper’s heart to skip a beat.

“I would,” Johnson admitted, smirking mischievously. “Strictly hypothetically speaking, of course.”

Davis nodded. “Interesting.”

“Daisy,” May’s voice called from the door, causing everyone to look to the entrance. “Coulson wants to see you.”

Johnson lifted her head in acknowledgment. “Coming.”

She pushed herself up to standing, glancing towards the kitchen and smiling at Piper and Davis, before heading out into the hallway with May.

Piper stared after her, trying to figure out if she’d been dreaming, until a firm slap on the back from Davis brought her back to reality.

“Ball’s in your court, Piper,” her friend remarked. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

“Daisy, open up!” Jemma’s slightly annoyed voice could be heard through the door, accompanied by constant knocking.

Daisy dried her hands, rolling her eyes as she walked to the door of her bunk.

“Simmons, what’s the emergen—” she started, swinging the door open and stopping mid-word as she took in Simmons’ strong makeup, poofy hair, and dark-green, shimmering taffeta dress. “—cy,” she finished, eyeing her friend up and down.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” she asked in disbelief.

Jemma wrinkled her forehead. “A prom dress,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I thought that was quite obvious.”

She pulled her hand from behind her back, revealing a short, bright-red, puffy dress. “And now we better get you ready,” she added, scrunching her nose and pushing past Daisy into the room.

Daisy closed the door slowly, staring in disbelief at her friend. “Ready for what?”

“Your prom, silly.” Jemma beamed back at her.

Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re throwing me a prom?”

“Well, it wasn’t my idea,” Jemma explained, shrugging slightly. “But I was more than happy to help execute the plan.”

Daisy pointed at her. “There’s no fucking way this was Fitz’s idea.”

“Good god, no.” Jemma laughed, laying the red dress on Daisy’s bed and wandering to her dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of undies and matching bra. “It took all my womanly charms to convince him to participate.”

A sultry look flashed across her face. “Although I must say he looks rather dashing in his tuxedo.”

She walked over to where Daisy’s shoes were lined up, studying the selection before landing on a pair of black high-heels with ankle straps. She turned around to look back at Daisy, who was watching the scene in a bit of a trance.

“And his cummerbund and tie match my dress to a T,” Jemma announced, happily.

“Okay, so, if it wasn’t your idea and it wasn’t Fitz’s idea, whose idea was it?” Daisy asked, feeling both curious and a tad nervous.

“Your prom date’s, of course,” Jemma replied matter-of-factly. “They’ll meet you at the event. It’s my responsibility to get you ready and there and then sh—they’ll take over.”

Daisy’s ears perked up when she noticed Simmons almost slipping up on the pronoun, her heart suddenly beating faster as she started to have a hopeful inkling as to who was behind the prom mystery.

* * *

Despite the relatively loud music, Daisy could still hear the thumping of her own heart as she entered the crowded common room area next to Jemma. Her eyes took in the glittering decorations and rotating disco lights, while simultaneously scanning the room for a sign of her secret prom date.

“Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed, waving excitedly. Her smile grew wider as her husband made his way through the crowded room towards her.

He looked somewhat uncomfortable in his silvery tuxedo, dark-green cummerbund and tie, but couldn’t quite hide the happiness over seeing his wife. He placed a kiss to her lips, before snaking his arm around Jemma’s waist, exhaling sharply and eyeing Daisy up and down.

“Nice dress,” he mumbled, “It’s very… red.”

Under different circumstances, Daisy would have found the perfect snarky comeback, but in her current state of nervous excitement, all she managed was a muttered “Thanks.”

Her eyes wandered back to the crowded room, noticing most of her colleagues, all in more or less ‘80s-looking prom dresses and tuxedos.

The music changed, the intro to Chris De Burgh’s “Lady in Red” echoing through the room.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_   
_I've never seen you shine so bright_   
_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

“Oh, Fitz, you promised me one slow dance,” Daisy heard Jemma say, followed by a slightly grumpy groan of acknowledgment from Fitz.

Daisy looked at Jemma, when she felt her friend’s gentle touch on her arm.

“You’ll be alright without us, won’t you?” the scientist asked, a friendly smile playing on her lips. “Your date should be here any second now.”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be fine,” she replied quietly, trying to ignore the nervous beating of her heart.

She watched her friends stroll to the dance floor, noticing the loving look on Fitz’s face as he pulled his wife closer, who wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes as they swayed slowly to the music.

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me_   
_It's where I want to be_   
_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

Daisy flinched when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, unable to keep her lips from pulling ear to ear, both in excitement over seeing Piper and in amusement over her outfit.

Her red cummerbund and tie matched Daisy’s dress, contrasting starkly with the black of her tuxedo that hung a bit loosely on her body. She looked just about as nervous as Daisy felt, holding a corsage made of red daisies in the palm of her hand.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_

“May I,” Piper asked, breathlessly, raising the flowers a bit higher.

Daisy felt happy tears filling her eyes, unable to keep from smiling. She extended her hand in Piper’s direction. “You may.”

Piper slid the corsage on Daisy’s wrist, holding on to Daisy’s hand with both of hers when she was finished. She cleared her throat, wetting her lips. “May I have this dance?”

All Daisy managed was a silent nod.

She followed Piper to the dance floor, feeling an electric tingle rush through her body as Piper placed her hands on Daisy’s hips, while Daisy snaked her arms around the back of Piper’s neck.

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away_

They swayed to the music, both slowly building up the courage to move closer, their cheeks coming to rest against each other.

Daisy closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Piper’s body, the way Piper’s fingers gently trailed up and down Daisy’s spine. She listened to the lyrics of a song she’d heard so many times before, realizing that this night, this moment, this woman had changed her life forever.

_And I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

Daisy leaned back, cupping Piper’s face and gazing straight into the beautiful brown irises looking back at her. “Did you choose that song?” she asked, her thumbs absentmindedly caressing the soft skin below Piper’s eyes.

A shy smile ghosted across Piper’s face. “Red’s your color,” she whispered, shrugging slightly.

Daisy drew in a slow breath, feeling her heart swell with emotions, before leaning closer, savoring the softness of Piper’s lips.

 _I never will forget the way you look tonight_  
_The lady in red, the lady in red_  
 _The lady in red, my lady in red_

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my husband who helped me with 80s prom style questions and the song selection.


End file.
